uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Bernkastel
is an extremely powerful witch that has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit each time she uses them. Relationships *Beatrice, Friend, Ally, Enemy *Lambdadelta, Rival, Friend, Lover *Ange Ushiromiya, Piece *Erika Furudo, Piece *Battler Ushiromiya, Sponsor of and Enemy *Featherinne Augustus Aurora, Previous Master Appearance Bernkastel has long, steel-blue hair and emotionless purple eyes. It should also be noted that she has medium sized breasts in the visual novel, whereas they appear to be flat in the anime. She wears a black and white Gothic Lolita dress with a blue ribbon. She has black shoes and white socks. She seems to have a cat tail with a blue ribbon tied on it. Her weapon is a long black scythe, which separates miracles from reality. Profile She also appreciates the aestheticism in the fate of humans, and sometimes, she interferes. In other words, sometimes she's you; and she's also your only friend. The things she like include wine and spicy food. The things she hates are boredom and people who don't learn. She can use "magic of miracles" to reset a bad situation, as long as the chance of it becoming favourable is not zero. She has experienced having been played with and imprisoned in a cruel fate in the past by Lambdadelta when she was a human being. Hence, it seems she can't ignore the fate of those in same circumstances. In theory, she is the witch with the strongest power, but that is actually not realistic, like folding a piece of paper a hundred times so that it'll reach the moon. And she folded it a hundred times. Despite her cute looks and despite how she seems emotionless, she truly has a extremely twisted personality. She is very sadistic and is willing to kill and sacrifice anything or anyone for her own amusement. She is just as, if not even more, playfully cruel as Lambdadelta, who shows a great fondness towards her and outright states that she loves her several times. Trivia *Bernkastel shares many ties with Rika Furude from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. **It has been stated in an interview that she is the personality of the 100-year-old witch Rika seperated herself from in Saikoroshi-hen. It is stated that she is the crystallization of only the cruelest parts left over from the 100-year-old witch. It is possible this 100-year-old witch is Frederica Bernkastel **Ryukishi07 also stated that he has very detailed scenario about her and the other most powerful witches Lambdadelta and Featherine. **Bernkastel herself states that she is not Rika and that anyone who would think they are one is silly. Although they share similarities in appearance and personalities, Bernkastel shares more traits with Frederica Bernkastel, from their powers and personalities. However, Frederica's eyes still have life in them, implying the hope that Rika has been waiting for more than thousands of years and has achieved, breaking the barriers of June 1983 while Bernkastel's eyes do not have any life in them at all. *Bernkastel is fond of spoilers and does not hesitate to tell these to any of the game players, but due to the game's rules, she has no choice but to give small hints only. *In Dawn of the Golden Witch, as Lambdadelta talks about the horrors of logic errors, she said, as an example, that Bernkastel was a cat used as a piece by an unnamed game master. Lambdadelta explains that Bernkastel, just like the "Infinite Monkey Theorem", had to step on a keyboard for centuries until she typed the word "Miracle", thus correcting the error, and earning the title "The Witch of Miracles". *It is possible that Bernkastel is named "The Witch of Miracles" because she knows that miracles can't really happen and that everything is a matter of possibilities, since it's already been explained that she can only make a miracle happen if the possibility isn't 0%. She has also been called 'the witch who knows miracles do not occur'. Gallery Lambdadelta-Bernkastel1.jpg|Lambdadelta and Bernkastel in the 13th anime DVD FredericaBernkastel.jpg|Bernkastel's anime concept Bernkastel.jpg|Bernkastel in the original PC game Frederica Bernkastel.PNG|Bernkastel Ougon Musou Kyoku Ougon-bernkastel.png|Bernkastel's unused cutscene sprite BernkastelUnusedSprite.png|Bernkastel's unused sprite Ougon Bern Portrait.png|Bernkastel's portrait Bernkastel Sprite.gif|Bernkastel's CROSS sprite. Ougon-bernkastel.jpg|Bernkastel in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Game Masters Category:Female